


You don’t remember, I wish you could

by Dragons_and_Jellies



Series: Another S/I Works [1]
Category: Another - Ayatsuji Yukito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Curses, F/M, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Self-Insert, hi I’m Len and I’m tradh, my writing isn’t so bad, trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragons_and_Jellies/pseuds/Dragons_and_Jellies
Summary: Mei reminisces with Sakakibara about the Extra person for their year at North Yomi, whom Sakakibara doesn’t remember.





	You don’t remember, I wish you could

**Author's Note:**

> So uhhh hi. First post wow! Ok!

“Ugh, why do I feel so strange?”  
Mei looked over at Sakakibara, raising a questioning brow. “What do you mean?” “I just-I feel like there’s something missing.” Mei nodded. “There was an Extra Person this year,” Mei started, seemingly out of nowhere. Sakakibara cocked his head to the side. “Was?” “Yes.” “Did they die?” “Yes. “Is that why I feel like somethings missing?” “Yes.” Sakakibara sighed, and Mei shifted slightly, finger stroking her eyepatch in contemplation. “Would you like me to tell you about the Casualty?” Sakakibara nodded. “Yes, please.” Mei nodded, a faint smile coming to her pale lips. “Let’s get started then-“

The casualty of that year was a boy named Len Yamada. He was a plain looking boy who rarely spoke. In second year, he and Mei had been friends. When third year came, he was upset at finding out that Mei was “Not There,” and took his role of treating her as such with a sad expression on his face. Mei had come to know him as wearing that sad expression more often than not, but whenever someone expressed concern, he would smile, that sadness never leaving his eyes. Len had tried to keep seeing Mei after school, and that had worked out well for a while-until Mei removed her eyepatch one night. She’d had to fight back the urge to gasp as she saw it-the “color of death” on Len. 

When Sakakibara came to their class he took to Len quickly, as he sympathized with the boy. It had been rumored that Len’s older brother was in third year class three the year before, and had been one of the “deaths of May” for the previous year. Sakakibara however, had an aunt who had been a teacher for the class die a few years back. Mei found it hard to look at them. She wanted to tell Sakakibara not to get attached to the boy, he was dead. But she couldn’t.

Once the disasters started, Sakakibara and Len were made “not there” as well, the teacher deciding to make things easier on the boy, as he’d been so close with both of them. Len only grew closer with the two during that time, as much as Mei tried to fight it. Sakakibara remained blissfully unaware. The boys grew closer and closer as Mei watched from the sidelines, wanting to fight her heart with her own two hands for making her fall in love with the Casualty. 

However, it was kind of fun seeing how happy Sakakibara was with Len. They were so close. One day the two had danced in front of the whole class, taking advantage of being “Not There.” Once the dance was over, Sakakibara even leaned Len down into a deep hold, and kissed him right on the lips-  
“I did what?” Sakakibara exclaimed, face flushing at the thought. Mei smiled. “Yup. You kissed the Casualty.” Sakakibara was in shock. “But you said they were a boy-“ “He was.” “And I-“ “Yes.” 

Sakakibara paused, taking the information in. “So you’re saying-“ Mei nodded. “You were in love with Len, and he loved you the same.” Sakakibara’s face grew deeper red, his hands fidgeting awkwardly at his sides. “But I don’t remember him so, he must have died.” Mei’s smile disappeared, her expression morphing into one of mild despair. “Yes. Len Yamada has been returned to death.” “Did-“ “no. I didn’t kill him.” “Then how-“ “he did it himself.” Sakakibara looked at her with wide eyes. “He-he committed suicide?” Mei nodded, her eye closing. “I remember him because-because I was deeply involved in his death.” Sakakibara’s breath had sped up, his eyes drifting to look at a shaking hand. “You mean-“ Mei’s brow furrowed. “I told him he was the Casualty. After he heard the tape he knew what he had to do.” Sakakibara nodded. “He killed himself to stop the Disasters.” Mei nodded. Sakakibara inhaled deeply. “What-what did he look like?”

Mei silently flipped open the sketchbook on her lap to a page with a portrait style drawing of a boy. His features were fine, with a round face and downturned eyes. His lips were pulled in a sad looking smile, and his hair was messy, sticking up everywhere. At the bottom of the page, the name “Len Yamada” could be seen written in Mei’s messy handwriting. Sakakibara’s face flushed as he looked at the portrait, which looked so lifelike. He was struck with the realization-this is the kind of boy i could see myself falling for. His face grew even more red, and Mei smiled. “I know, I loved him too.” Sakakibara smiled. Even if he didn’t remember The Casualty, some part of him recognized this face as the face of a loved one.


End file.
